Leonardo Wyatt
Leonardo Wyatt was a Whitelighter. Powers Leo Wyatt is currently a mortal and does not possess any magical powers, except for his extensive knowledge of magic and his access to Magic School. Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnesses even without a magical aid. Previous Powers As a Whitelighter *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' Like witches, Leo had the ability to cast different spells. In late 1999, Leo had to cast a spell on a band manager named Jeff Carlton so his band Dishwalla would be able to play at P3, so Piper and her sisters could vanquish the demon, Masselin who Jeff had made a deal with. **'Potion Making:' In late 2000, after the sisters got send back to colonial times. Leo with the help of Darryl, was able to make a potion to vanquish a Grimlock. **'Scrying:' Leo has also shown the ability to scry for objects and people. In early 2004, after Piper was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, Leo scred with a pair of her keys to find her exact location. *''Active Powers'' **'Orbing:' Up to the point Leo lost his power, he possessed the ability to orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Leo would be able to take two or more passengers with him and was able to heal Phoebe in mid-orb. **'Glamouring:' Leo also had the ability to chnage one's face and form. Over the years, he only used this power three times. He first demonstrated this power in 2000, to help the girls for the incoming Belthazor. He then went to help Darryl in 2003 and glamoured into a demon who was wanted for killing numerous witches. The last time he used this power was in 2004, to trick the Elder, Gideon into thinking he was Barbas. **'Healing:' Healing is the ability to heal injuries and wounds on other people. Throughout the series. Leo has healed numerous injuries to the sisters and became their own personal healer until Paige gained the power. He can also heal objects as well, like pipes. **'Hovering:' In early 1999, Leo first used this power on screen. He hovered a few feet in the air to chnage a light fixture. Although, he was caught by Phoebe and was forced to tell her who he really was. He then used the power to meditate. **'Reconstitution:' The ability to pull yourself back together after being blown up. Leo can be seen using this power throughout the series. Piper blew up Leo in late 2003 and continuously blew him up two years later. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Leo used this power numerous times over the years. Most notably trying to find one of the sisters. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to speak and understand the language one of his charges speaks. In early 2004, Leo was able to read inscription on the genie bottle that was written in Arabic. **'Empathy:' The ability to feel to a degree what their charges are feeling. **'Telekinesis:' Although only used once, Leo showed this power in 1999 in the attic of the manor, he uused it to open multiple boxes and crates before Piper walked in. ***'Telematerialization:' The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. Leo used this power when he filled Phoebe's glass of water. **'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate heat. Leo only used this power once, to warm up Phoebe's coffee when she first found out what he really was. **'Photokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate light. Leo used this power on his and Piper's wedding day. **'Astral Projection:' While he never demonstrated this power, Prue trusted Leo enough to teach him how to astral project before her death, something she was very protective of. Leo then taught Piper, Phoebe and Paige how to do the same which helped them defeat Zankou. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate them. Leo used this ability to project himself into Piper's dream and to tell her that he's not coming back. **'Cloaking:' The ability to magically cloak himself and his charges to hide them from being found by evil. This is another version of Invisibility. Leo was able to cloak the future Whitelighter, Daisy so the Darklighter Alec wouldn't be able to find her. As an Elder *''Active Powers'' **'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. The most notable time Leo used this power was to kill the Elder Gideon. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people to another location. Leo used this power to orb a room full of children back to Magic School. **'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself invisible to others. Leo first used this power to hide from the Titans and again to spy on his future son, Chris Halliwell. **'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Leo first used this power to beat up the Elder Gideon in the Underworld, tossing him across vast distances, with minimal effort. As an Avatar *''Active Powers'' **'Fading:' An energy based type of teleportation. **'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a collective. **'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. **'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life. **'Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate molecules to various effects. **'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. **'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. **'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out and nullify powers and other magic. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. **'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan books rapidly, absorbing all of their information. *''Other Powers'' **'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinitely long lifespan and have an arrested aging process. **'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. **'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. With the Empyreal Sword *''Active Powers'' **'Flight:' The magical ability that allows a person to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. Leo achieves this through the angelic wings granted to him by the Empyreal Sword. ***'Agility:' The ability that provides the user with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. While airborne, Leo displayed remarkable speed and agility during combat. *''Other Powers'' **'Calling:' The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Males Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Avatars Category:Sorcery Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Healing Category:Flight Category:Reconstitution Category:Clairvoyance Category:Omnilingualism Category:Empathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Oneirokinesis Category:Cloaking Category:Electrokinesis Category:Remote Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Teleportation Manipulation Category:Illusion Casting Category:Ability Granting Category:Ability Negation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Literary Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Delayed Aging Category:Immunity Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed